Everything
by GoldPhoenix1
Summary: What happens to a Nobody when they die? [Maybe spoilers]
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I don't own Kingdom Hearts, unfortunately curses. But I do own this plot, so... Disperse, stealers!

_----------------------_

_Clack, clack, clack. _The noise of footsteps of two, maybe even three, beings echoed through the lighted but deserted area. One footstep's routine made a soft _flap, flap, flap _noise, while one made that of hard rubber against stone, and another nearly the same, but harder in vibration. Suddenly, shadows loomed on the walls, causing any who cared to look know that there was, in fact, three of the people. One was quite tall, one slightly tall in height, and another… Short.

The three turned the corner, showing their descriptive angles. One, the medium-tall one, wore a black-tinted outfit, small things dangling from the motion of his movements. Spiky brown hair was evident, and a necklace shaped in a crown-type figure hung loosely from his neck.

The tallest one of the group was not exactly human. Having dog-like features, his skin, or moreover, hair, was a deep black, small ebony dog ears flapping around his head. His eyes were kind-looking, and he held a shield having the King's emblem burnt on.

The last, and shortest of the three, was a duck. His feathers were a bright ivory, beak and bare feet a dark type of orange color. He wore a blue outfit, and carried a medium-sized swirling wizard's staff, showing his position as a fighter.

Sora, Goofy, and Donald. Three fighters, and three heroes.

"So, why are we here again?" Sora said, lifting his hands and putting them behind his head, cranium leaning back on them as they walked. Donald gave him a dirty look before turning his gaze back in front of him.

"We want to visit, remember?" The wizard said, jumping quite high and smacking his friend on the forehead. Sora flinched, finding the blow unexpected, and lowered down his hands, shrugging with a grin. "Oh, right!" He said with a satisfied nod, looking to the two. "I wanted to visit them."

There was a roll of the duck's eyes before eyelids drooped, shaking his ivory head. Goofy merely chuckled. "I wonder what Hayner, Pence, and Olette are doing?" He asked, glancing in front of him but gaze mostly focused on his two friends. The Keyblade Master shrugged.

"I dunno," he said plainly. They kept on walking till they heard other footsteps coinciding with theirs, and Sora stopped.

"Do you hear that?" He asked, looking around. A new shadow was cast against the wall's side, but further up and making the left wall of the alley dark. It came from another connecting alley, and it grew bigger as its master came closer. Sora, topaz eyes squinting at the shadow, saw that the person was probably his height, having an odd hair style, not spiky, but not flat.

And suddenly, the being was seen coming out of the alley. All three of the fighters' pupils narrowed dramatically, and Sora's mouth was open in a semi-gape.

A boy, most-likely Sora's age or a year younger, stood there, his own eyes looking at them, having a shocked and almost scared expression on his face. The eyes were a bright color green, and the boy's hair was tan and in an odd shape of style. The newcomer wore a dark, nearly denim, pair of long pants, and his shirt was ivory and a cross between a collared-shirt and a t-shirt. Over this, he wore a darker white over-shirt, long-sleeved like his undershirt. This piece of clothing had a chain hanging from the left chest part, and at the end dangled a charm in the shape of a guitar.

The boy continued to stare, eyes widened as he began to back away. Sora could see him murmur something, but was unsure what he had just said. He looked way too familiar… He looked like a young…

"Demyx?" The adolescent croaked, leaning his cranium forward slightly. The other boy stopped, and continued to stare. This time, Sora could see what he was mumbling: "Uh oh."

"Ha, ha…" The boy said nervously, backing up one more step. "W-who's Demyx?" It was too obvious that he was a bad liar.

"You _are_ Demyx!" Sora yelled, taking two steps forward, muscles tensing. But how could this be? The Organization member was, what, twenty-two when they last saw him? And, come to think of it, didn't they, well, kill him?

"Why are you younger?" Donald asked, hands placed on hips as his croaky and vibrating voice was emitted from his beak. "And _why_ are you alive?" There went Donald – Right to the point.

Demyx held out his hands and shook them, lifting his brows in a worried expression before putting them down again. "Hey, hey! Not too much questions at once!" The Nobody exclaimed. "I didn't know you would even be here."

Sora snorted, taking another step toward the now-younger water manipulator. "Yeah, and why would that matter?" The adolescent shouted. It was now obvious that his voice was being raised, and a flash of light appeared at his weapon hand as the Keyblade appeared. Demyx's expression grew even more anxious at the sight of it.

"Because last time I saw you, kid, you _killed_ me." The adolescent replied back, glancing at the Keyblade held in Sora's hand ever three seconds. "And besides, I really didn't want to make trouble today, alright?" The spiky-haired brunette seemed unaffected.

"But, if I did kill you, why are you still here?" He asked, raising his head and looking straight to the green-eyed boy. Demyx's eyes drooped slightly, and an evident smirk was seen on his lips.

"Because I am here," he said quickly, and with that, his torso turned abruptly and he began running full force away from the three. This was their cue. Sora, picking up an even faster pace, began sprinting after the enemy, sneakers pounding on the cobbled floor as the hunt continued.

He watched as Demyx's head turned to look over his shoulder and look quickly back in front of him, where he soon turned a hidden corner. Sora, during this time of the chase, nearly lost track of the adolescent, but quickly found him running out in the open in the Trams Common. No one seemed to notice as they walked about, and the Keyblade carrier didn't matter – All that mattered now was to catch the water manipulator.

They quickly ran into the Train Station heights, and soon, Demyx would have nowhere else to run. Sora watched as Demyx looked around while sprinting, finding that he would be trapped if he didn't do something. With a sharp turn, the green-eyed adolescent started running towards the building of the Train Station, and right when he was about to open the glass, they flew open, and Demyx went flying from the blow of the glass, falling away three feet and landing on his back.

Inside the doorway stood none other than Hayner, and behind him stood Olette and Pence. "You're not going anywhere." He said, brow furrowed into a "V" like shape as he looked to the fallen boy.

Sora, relieved, ran up to them, blocking out Demyx's escape. Olette and Pence quickly came down the steps, doing the same, and soon, Demyx had no way at all of getting away. He groaned, cranium sharply looking at his feet and cranium shaking in dismay.

"Who is this guy?" Pence asked, looking at him with a squint. "He doesn't look very familiar." The water manipulator looked up slowly.

"His name is Demyx," Sora murmured, hearing Donald and Goofy's running footsteps coming up closer. They were soon seen, gathered around the fallen Demyx. Donald murmured something, a small smirk plastered on his maw, but Sora couldn't catch the words.

"What's he want?" Hayner asked, giving him and odd look before looking back up to Sora. The topaz-eyes adolescent shrugged, looking at the other before turning back down to Demyx, whose head had been lowered again, looking back down to the cement.

"I was just about to ask him," Sora said, giving their captive a sharp look, if he even saw it. Demyx merely sighed, raising his green eyes, not his cranium, and looking at Sora.

"You wouldn't care. Nobody cares," he murmured, looking back down again and fiddling with the chain that hung from his shirt. Donald and Goofy looked at each other before back down to Demyx. Sora made a confused countenance.

"Demyx, what happened to you?" He asked, raising a brow. This time, the captive raised his head, looking straight at Sora himself.

"Everything."


	2. Custody

A/N: Hope you liked the first chapter! Thanks for the reviews, everyone! I greatly appreciate it

Now comes numero two…

---------------------------

They all said nothing for a moment as Demyx looked down again, continuing to fiddle with his silver guitar chain as Sora looked to Goofy and Donald. They shrugged, merely backing up and whispering something to each other with Sora's gaze shifting to them every three seconds. Why he wasn't included in the secret conversation, he didn't know. He shrugged it off.

"And what does that mean?" Hayner asked roughly, raising a brow and staring coldly down at the Organization XIII member. The water manipulator gave him a rude glare before slowly, but surely, getting up to his feet. They watched, everyone's muscle tensed, as if they were unsure if he would do anything… Stupid.

But Demyx merely lifted his hands and brushed off the access dirt on his jean-like pants. That was all. Lifting his cranium up again, he looked to them.

"We asked you what you were doing here," Sora said, locking glances with the enemy. Demyx broke the locking glare with a roll of his green eyes, lowering his head and holding it in his hands as it shook from side to side. In an instant, the adolescent lifted it again, looking to the Keyblade Master.

"I told you, I wasn't looking for trouble!" He replied, quite loudly, and with a tone of irritation weaved into his syllables. Sora lowered his Keyblade as Donald jumped up and whispered "He could be lying" in his ear. The topaz-eyed teenager lowered, whispering back, "I'm not so sure," before lifting back up again, looking back to Demyx.

"Can you at least tell us why you're… Our age?" The Keyblade carrier asked, raising a brow and straightening up. Night was slowly approaching, and the small chirps of flying birds about them were dimming down their songs for the night. A large, piercing whistle went off in the distance, followed by a lot of _crank_ and _huff_ing noises as the last train to downtown went off. Pence looked at the train station before turning back to them. There went their beach day.

Demyx snorted, giving them a glare. "Now why would I tell you that?" His regular twitch of a smirk appeared on his thin lips as Sora shook his head in impatience.

"We can't just stay here all day," Olette spoke up for the first time. "It's getting dark out." With this statement, everyone's gazes shifted to the sky before returning to the trapped Demyx.

"Then what do we do?" Goofy piped up, and everyone was soon in thought. What would they do with Demyx? Hide him in a box?

But the water manipulator just stood there, looking at all of them. But as he was about ready to try and break a run for it, Hayner spoke up. "Hey, what about our hang-out? There's a place where we used to keep our secret cache of stuff… It has a make-shift door and everything." Pence and Olette nodded, finishing off the statement. Goofy, Sora, and Donald looked to each other, and with an un-said agreement, they nodded.

"Sounds good," The brunette said. Demyx's pupils had completely narrowed, and he was staring at all of them with an anxious countenance.

"So you're gonna keep me locked up?" He blurted. "But I didn't even do anything!" They all looked at him, and Sora took a step forward until they were only an inch or two away from each other's faces. "Think about your last statement again – You did do something, Demyx."

--------------------

Hayner locked the door behind him as he shoved their captive inside, making sure that the make-shift door would hold tight during the night. Someone would have to take shifts guarding him, however – No one could ever trust an Organization member.

The "gang" leader turned to the others, who were sitting around on the many sitting areas around the hang-out. "Ok, he's all set." The blonde said with a very small nod, walking over and taking a good look at the door. "It should hold him."

Sora nodded. "Hopefully." He looked to the door with a smirk. "And his girlfriend Larxene won't be able to save him." There was a muffle inside the door before a loud shout was emitted into the darkening night.

"SHE ISN'T MY GIRLFRIEND!"

Donald and Sora chuckled to themselves as if they had a small inside joke. The others shrugged and began talking to one another, agreeing that Hayner himself would be the first guard for the trapped adolescent, and the next one would be Sora, Pence, Donald, etc. Everyone was allowed to leave until their shift was up, now.

Sora walked over to Hayner, who was sitting right next to the door. He could already hear Demyx's curses and mumbling as he neared the "jail cell".

"Are you sure you'll be alright?" The spiky brunette asked, glancing up to the door before resting his gaze on the dirt blonde. Hayner waved his hand.

"Man, I'll be fine!" He insisted. "Just watch out for Seifer - His gang likes to stalk around at night." There was a roll of his eyes before hands lifted, pushing Sora away and out of the curtain.

Smiling slightly to himself, the Keyblade Wielder looked around. Night was now consuming them, and the moon was bright in the blackening sky. The stars, twinkling in the ebony darkness, made a spectacle above their heads, like a free Broadway show right above them.

Catching up to the others, each of their different varieties of footsteps echoed into the still night, creating a small orchestra of sound.

"I hope everything will go alright," Olette said, peeking over her shoulder at the hide-out, which grew smaller and smaller as the distance between them lengthened with every step. Pence nodded his head. "He'll be fine. It's Hayner, remember?"

They walked in silence for a moment. Sora, however, had a very active and jumbled mind. How could Demyx be their age? It didn't make sense, and he refused to say anything about it. How was he alive, too? Didn't they finish him off when he was lurking around Hollow Bastion?

Was Organization XIII up to something again?

Or was something just… Happening?

It was so odd – Demyx being fifteen, or sixteen – Whatever age he was. But, what about the others they had defeated? Marluxia, Larxene… Were they still around, too? Were they as old as Demyx now, or older?

He shook everything out of his mind – It was too confusing to think of it all in one night. With a good-bye as they parted into separate rooms, the three fighters left to their rooms, turning in for the night.

---------------------

Topaz eyes shot open as realization shot through his veins. It was his time to watch over Demyx. Torso tightening and lifting, arms propped him up into a comfortable position, letting the sleep slip slowly away from him. Rubbing his drooping eyes, Sora lifted from the bed, changing quickly into normal clothing, and opening the door and shutting it behind him, making sure not to wake Goofy and Donald in the making.

Soon, he exited the building, making his way towards the hang-out of Hayner, Olette, and Pence. Arms were held behind his head, cranium lying on it as he continued his gait, not bothering to take side-tracks.

A couple of running footsteps caught his attention, and arms were dropped to his sides. The tips of his fingers tingled anxiously, ready to summon his Keyblade if it was needed. The figures rounded the corner, seemingly coming from the direction of the hang-out. But what they were running from, Sora didn't know.

But he soon found out who the foursome were. Seifer ran blindly in the lead, followed by the rest of his gang behind him. Their faces, or at least their leader's, was that expression of shock, fright, and nervousness piled into one countenance, and if Sora hadn't moved out of the way, he would've probably been run over.

"Move it!" Seifer yelled as they continued sprinting away, not bothering to look over his shoulder. The topaz-eyed adolescent watched them, then back to the direction of the hang-out. "T-there's bad things happening up there, man!" The larger and buff person of the gang said as they sprinted off into the night, dissolving into the darkness of midnight.

Pupils narrowing, Sora immediately and without thought began running toward the hang-out of his three friends at full-throttle. Small, short pants emitted from his mouth as the spiky-haired brunette ran, never stopping, and never slowing down.

And for what seemed an eternity, the hide-out was in sight. Sora stopped. The curtain was billowing open, and readying himself for anything that would be inside, he ran in, stopping abruptly as he saw Hayner sprawled against the ground, blood dripping down his left arm and forehead. The door that held Demyx in was open wide, and no sight of the water manipulator could be seen.

He ran over to the fallen and unconscious adolescent on the ground, kneeling down and trying to see if he was ok. "Hayner! Hayner, can you hear me?" Sora said loudly. "Are you ok?" The blonde emitted a groan, conscious returning from the sudden shouts.

"W-what happened?" He stuttered as Sora moved a few inches away. He lifted his torso up, lifting his good arm and rubbing his hair. Glancing toward the blood, he looked to Sora.

"Demyx… He got away…" The "gang" leader groaned, head swiveled behind his shoulder and looking towards the door. Gaze shifted back to Sora. "All I remember was some girl coming in… Attacked me…" Hayner managed to say, looking down in shame. "It's my fault, I'm such an idiot."

Sora shook his head, putting a hand on his slightly-revived friend. "It wasn't your fault. It could've happened to anyone." The blonde shook his head vigorously, looking straight at the spiky-haired adolescent.

"The girl, she had blonde hair…" And with that, his eyes rolled into the back of their sockets and he fell unconscious to the floor, alone with Sora and a mystery.

"Blonde hair…" The adolescent murmured to himself, looking over Hayner's wounds as he lay unconscious. A girl with blonde hair… Who was familiar who had blonde hair?

And suddenly, it came to him. Oh, god.


	3. Hide Away

A/N: Yeah, well, next chapter. xD

---------------

"Larxene, let me _go_!" A voice cried out, and a scuffling of sneakers were not far away from that emitted shout. There was some grunts and muffled curses as the struggling figure and his captor went down the alley.

"Shut up." The blonde murmured, looking behind her. Her bony fingers were clamped on to the boy's shirt at the back of the neck, dragging him along with his kicking feet and yells. Demyx wasn't a very happy kid right now.

"You can't boss me around," The water manipulator said with a snort, glaring at the girl. She turned, staring coldly at him, smirking slightly afterwards.

"Think of it as a big sister-little brother relationship." Larxene replied, turning away and continuing to drag the green-eyed adolescent down the alley. Demyx cringed at her last statement – The very thought of being related to the girl scared him tremendously.

But, Larxene wasn't the regular Larxene. As in, age wise. The water manipulator wasn't quite sure _what _age she actually was, but it had to be around eighteen or nineteen. Figures. He moaned, kicking at the ground while the powerful older adolescent pulled him to her destination.

And finally, after much dragging, shouting, arguments, and slaps in the face, they arrived. Larxene, with much of her strength, hurtled the younger one into the corner, him sliding to a stop right before he hit the brick wall. Demyx rubbed his head, both stressed and aggravated, and as he swiped away a loose strand of tan hair from his eyesight, the green-eyed adolescent stared at his captor, and perhaps, rescuer.

Larxene, however, merely rolled her eyes and walked to the other side of the hidden room. To get to this hide-out was quite difficult, and I won't even begin to explain how to do it. But in the end, you just open a door underneath your feet, and presto, you have your hidden room.

It was quite empty, littered with boxes and other heaps of junk that were available for sitting on. Demyx continued to stare at the girl.

She merely chuckled, shaking her head and taking out something from her pocket, which the green-eyed couldn't see. "You're _such_ a child," she murmured, staring longingly at the thing held gently in her hands. Which, to Demyx, is quite amazing for Larxene – She doesn't hold anything "gently" and with care. Pfft.

"I would say the same to you," Demyx spat back, looking towards the ladder which led up to the way out. The blonde girl gave him a cold, piercing look before turning back to her figurine.

"Best not to talk about it," she said quite loudly. "We both know why we're like… _this_." The rocker's countenance grew gloomy for a moment, but gained its color when he glance back to the ladder. If only he could find some way to get out of here…

"Why did you kidnap me?" The blonde adolescent asked, turning to the girl and raising a brow. In truth, he was slightly scared of Larxene herself, but pushed that away from his conscious as his gaze locked on the older one's.

She shrugged, looking up from whatever she held in her hand. "I find out you got kidnapped, and, seeming there was nothing else to do, wanted to mess with you." She shifted her gaze back down to the thing in her hand. Demyx rolled his eyes in vain. Why? Why Larxene? Why couldn't it been, what, I dunno, Marluxia?

Torso and calves tightening, the adolescent lifted himself from the hard ground, standing firmly on the terra below him. "I'm leaving." He murmured, starting towards the ladder. But before he could make it out coolly and collected, Larxene was in his path, towering in height above him. Man, this really sucked. He used to be taller then her. And now… It was the opposite.

"Let's have a chat, Deymx." She said with an over-exaggerated and crazed smirk. He gulped. Talk about what? What'd they been doing for the past year?

"About everything." She said, as if answering his question. What did "everything" mean? Only the two, perhaps, knew.

And with that, and unwillingly, he was dragged across to the back room of the hide-out, afraid he may never get out.

---------------------------

Both Sora and Goofy lifted Hayner up, setting him down on the small bed that Pence and Olette had made in the hide-away from small blankets and old fluffy things lying about. The brunette watched as the blonde murmured something as he was set upon the make-shift bed. The adolescent backed away, giving the victim a breathing room. The bleeding had stopped, and the wounds had been patched up with bandages that Donald had run over.

"Do you think he's gonna be ok?" Goofy said, rocking his ebony cranium from side to side. All nodded.

"Yeah, he'll be fine," Sora replied, glancing warily at the unconscious blonde on the cushion-type furniture. "He has one deep wound, but nothing too serious." He looked to Olette and Pence – They looked slightly worried.

"Yeah, yeah, he'll be fine," the black-haired Pence said with a nod, as if reassuring himself it was true. Olette nodded her head as well, and soon, silence crept over them in a heavy fog.

"But what about Demyx?" Donald piped up, agitated by the silence. "Didn't he say Larxene was here?" His squawky voice made Sora come back to reality, eyes looking to the wizard. He nodded.

"Yeah, he said a blonde girl came and attacked him," The topaz-eyed adolescent replied earnestly. "Who else would save Demyx but Larxene?" They stood in silence for a moment, thinking about the idea.

"But we… killed Larxene," Donald said suddenly, once again breaking the awkward silence. He seemed to have a knack for that. "So, do you think she's your age, or what?" The wizard seemed confused about it, and was becoming impatient.

"Could be," Sora merely replied, looking towards the door. Large, powerful dent marks were evident in the wood, scratches deep and long seen on the wooden frame. It was no doubt that the blonde girl had been Larxene herself.

Sora needed some air, some time alone to himself to think. A walk always helped him relax. They decided to have Pence and Goofy to watch over Hayner, and the rest could go back to the hotel if they wished. No one did, but stayed with the unconscious Hayner, afraid what would happen if they left /this/ time.

But Sora was too stressed to stay. After a quick description of what he was going to do, gait headed towards the torn curtain, pushing it away as the adolescent stepped out into the open air.

A couple of steps were taken, and still, silence consumed the small, but lingering, time. Footsteps echoed off the walls, bouncing until vibration finally dissolved into oblivion. But another sound echoed off into the distance, and muscles tensed tremendously as head turned sharply to the left, where an open and darkened alley lay. He mostly guessed it was the small section leading to the street which lead to the Tram Commons, but this was only a guess.

But in front of the alley stood a darkened figure, about his height. Long, choppy hair came down to the figure's neck. Even from the small light of the moon could Sora see it had an odd tint of red weaved inside the black, which was obviously made by the shadows. The topaz-eyed adolescent could tell the figure was a male.

"Where are they?" The figure hissed questionably, raising cranium to try and look down on Sora. Wind rippled about his tinted hair, baggy jeans twitching slightly from the air current. Sora gave him a look. He looked familiar.

"Who are where?" The Keyblade Master merely asked, raising a brow and giving him another look. The figure seemed to roll his eyes.

"You know who I mean," He replied coldly, looking back to the brunette. "Now tell me where they are." Sora turned his torso to face the shadowed figure.

"Why should I do that?" The adolescent replied, his attitude rising. But after this, the figure took a step, revealing him in the moonlight. But before hr could ever take a glimpse at the other, stinging pain went into his face, and Sora fell to the floor, unconscious from the mere blow.

----------------------

A/N: Ok, hoped you liked it x3. Sorry it was late; I didn't have a lot of time over the weekend.

And, P.S., it isn't Axel.


	4. War

A/N: Woah. So much reviews right over night! xD

**RiosMasquerade: **hides 'Dun worry, I'll finish it! I swear! Glad you like it, though! D

**KHfan#34963: **Aw, glad you like it! And yes, I bet you did find some grammar mistakes. I'm horrid at grammar.

**Firelien: **Glad you're enjoying it. And yes, sorry about "cranium" and all those weird words stuck randomly in there. See, I'm so used to roleplaying, that it just comes naturally. Sorry if it annoys any of you – It's a bad habit x3

**jenny210: **Thanks!

---------------------

A sudden pulse was sent through the adolescent's body as consciousness slowly, and painfully, was restored. Moan escaped his thin lips as Sora's eyelids squinted open, vision blurred and shaky. Heart pounded considerably, and he felt it on his face, right on his forehead. Hand lifting, he rubbed his head, feeling a stream of drying blood dripping from the hit.

"_Now_ you're awake," the same voice said, in an agitated and impatient voice. Torso lifted, head spinning to his left as the figure stepped out of the shadows that were cast from the wall. A boy, maybe around Sora's own age, was seen. An odd-red tint was weaved into his hair, and like he had seen before, it hung where the boy's head and spine connected. A black t-shirt hung from upper-body, and jeans were worn over his legs.

An immediate realization clicked, and Sora shook his head, slightly in disgust. "Nice to see you too, Marluxia." The Keyblade Master replied, propping himself up from the floor by his hands. The wound on his forehead still pumped with a horrid feeling.

Marluxia stared at his captive for a moment, looking away and seemingly staring off into space. Sora paused, no words escaping his lips as the cloud of silence encircled them. "Yeah, whatever." The red-head's words replied. Blue glance looked back up to the defeated Organization XIII member.

"But I asked you a question," Marluxia continued, looking back to Sora. "Where are they?" The Keyblade Master squirmed for a moment, disturbed by the question.

"I don't know." Sora merely answered, hearing a growl under Marluxia's breath. The enemy's eyes lifted again, staring straight at him.

"I know you've /seen/ them," The scythe-holder went on, a persistent tone ringing out in his voice. "At least you've seen Demyx." Another pause in which neither said anything.

"At least you got something right." The brunette replied sourly, still not all well-settled with Marluxia being the "bad guy".

"When's the last time you saw them?"

"Why should I tell you?"

Once again, another pause. The teenage-red head sighed, shaking his head. "Because… Because we need to have a "friendly chat"." Sarcasm oozed in his voice as the boy straightened up, stretching out his arms and shoulders for a moment. Sora's head had calmed down, but his legs felt like iron. So he was in no condition to get up from his lying position.

Sora's mouth began to open, but like in slow-motion, there was a loud crash at what was seemingly the door, and in a blast of dust and small particles of wood, there stood none other then Larxene, and held behind her, Demyx.

The Keyblade Master glanced at Marluxia's expression, which was a mixture of surprise and shock at the very same time, but not to mention a tint of joy mixed into the jumble. Larxene's looked the same, and the two's eyes met for the first time since they "died". Demyx, well, just sort of stood there.

"Ok, ok! Love scene over." The water manipulator exclaimed, able to wriggle out of Larxene's grip, now that it had loosened with the sight of Marluxia. The two others gave him a look, while Sora merely smirked. Aw, Larxene and Demyx wouldn't end up with each other. Too bad.

"I was trying to find a new hide-out, since _Demyx_ escaped the last one." The blonde-girl said, giving a cold glare to the rocker. He grinned nervously, taking a backwards step from the two. "And I could only think of this place… And I accidentally found you." There was another pause. It was annoying Sora.

And he could've sworn Demyx was whistling "Accidentally in Love" under his breath.

But enough of that. Sora, finding the strength in his legs, crawled up to a standing position, leaning against the wall and watching the scene, seemingly unnoticed. He was mistaken.

"It's been a long time, hasn't it?" Marluxia replied, glancing angrily to Demyx before turning back to the blonde girl. The whistling immediately stopped.

"Yeah, it has, but you know, I'm just gonna leave." The rocker began quickly, it ending so fast Sora could barely hear him as the blonde-teen started for the door. He was easily caught by Larxene's grip once more.

"Let me go!" Demyx yelled, trying to wriggle out of the girl's grip on his shirt. The guitar pendant on his shirt was jingling about on his torso from even the slightest movements of his muscles. "Can't _you_ help me?" He yelled out, looking to Sora with a pleading countenance. The brunette took in a sharp breath – It seemed he was caught in the middle of this awkward war.

"Oh, right, he's here." Marluxia grumbled, turning to the brunette. "I needed to ask you some questions."

"You already did."

"That doesn't mean I have more then, does it?" There was a smirk on the Organization XIII member's face as he shook his head. "It's funny – You think you've been through a lot – Try being one of us."

A/N: I know! So short. And sorry I haven't updated. Been busy.


	5. Got it Memorized?

_Creeeaaak. _The white-splashed door opened slowly, the hinges rusty from the age. A hand appeared, gripping the door as eyes peeked in, scanning the empty room that was filled with random papers. Vibrant red hair was on the boy's head, and it grew up in a spiky fashion. On either eye, two odd-looking scars crossed them, both a red color like his hair. The boy, around the age of sixteen, made sure no one was in there – No, only him and the pictures.

Cautiously, he moved in, slowly opening the door to its full potential and making sure his footsteps didn't echo out as loudly as they usually did. Eyes darted, still unsure of what to think about the place. But soon enough did the adolescent reach the white table. Hands carefully, gently, picked through the white pieces of paper that had sketches of people on them. Tingles went up his spine as the boy picked one up – It showed a man with the same hair as he and wearing a black cloak – And next to him stood a blonde haired boy. Axel set it down, looking away for a moment.

Regaining self, he began to file through more of the drawings – Many showed members of the Organization battling the Keyblade Master, Sora. Some separate ones even showed them… "Fading away". Axel caught a glance at one of these, showing a tan-haired young adult on his knees. Demyx.

But Axel brushed these away after catching sight of his own "death" picture. Damnit, the girl was too smart for her own good. The adolescent back off and walked the perimeter of the table, eyes scanning the pictures, including those tacked up on the walls, before eyes set on one that caught his eye.

It looked like a fresh piece of paper that had just been drawn on. No wrinkles on the paper existed, only flatness. Drawn on it was that of him, himself – The appearance that he was now – And another boy, maybe two years older then him, having the odd-tint of hair that Axel knew so well. But the problem was, the picture didn't show that they were very happy to see each other. Great.

But where was he? Axel looked up, the eeriness of the mansion starting to seep in. He never did like this place. Eyes glanced to the direction of the window, peering outside. No one was there. Well, at least no yet. Setting down the picture, the fire-manipulator quickly exited the room, shutting the door behind him.

Demyx mumbled something under his breath, watching vindictively from the sidelines which he was tied up to. Literally. He had finally gotten on Marluxia's nerves too much, and here he was – Tied to the wall and his mouth taped shut with duct tape. Gaze shot over to where Sora was tied before looking back to Marluxia and Larxene, who were discussing something in secret to themselves. God, what were they up to now? Couldn't they just get on with their lives?

He guessed not.

Oh, how he wanted his sitar. He wanted it _so _badly. Maybe a guitar could help his cravings, but no, it wouldn't be the same. Damnit, he wanted his sitar. The green-eyed adolescent changed his glance to peer down at the amulet that hung on his jacket, the one shaped like his instrument. He sighed, eyes glancing back up to Marluxia and Larxene, the two trouble-makers. Their talk had ended, and they'd separated out.

Then, the tan-haired adolescent looked to Sora. His own mouth was taped shut, and he, too, was bound to the wall. Demyx watched as the blue-eyed boy looked at him and made a face merely with his eyes. The rocker frowned – Or at least tried to. The tape was holding his mouth down, you must remember.

But why had they tied him up? Most likely they thought he'd try to escape or cause trouble, which he most likely would've. There was a roll at the eyes before something was heard from outside the door. Glance looked over, and saw that the door was rattling intensely. Pupils narrowed, and barely saw Marluxia dig something out of his pocket – A slim, short, but sharpened dagger. What had happened to his scythe, Demyx didn't really know. He didn't care, really.

_Bang._ The door went flying down in three pieces apart, dust and what-not flying everywhere. A figure stalked through the now empty door way, eyes scanning the room. Demyx nearly had a heart attack as he recognized the two marks under eyes. Axel. But what one moment – Ha! It had happened to him, too. The age thing. Funny to see him like that.

Marluxia, on the other hand, had almost expected them to meet, whether it be today or two years later. Eyes as well narrowed, staring him down as the spiky-haired adolescent came closer to him, Axel's wry grin never seizing to flinch.

"Marluxia, haven't seen you in a while." The fire-enhancer said, stopping his gait right in front of him. Eyes flickered to the dagger held in his hands, and he shook his head. "Oh, come on, just put it away." God, did Marluxia become paranoid the last two years?

"What do you want?" The other red-head hissed, slowly putting the dagger back into its sheath, eyes never lingering from Axel's. The other nearly smiled, raising a brow in a questionable glare.

"Check up on things, what else?" He replied, keeping his emotions to a low level and making his tone cool and collected. "Got it memorized?"

Marluxia straightened up, the frown still on his face. How had everyone suddenly… Appeared? After, what, two years? It didn't make sense – Where they all planning something against him? _God, Marluxia, get a hold of yourself_. He kicked himself in conscious. _You're not that paranoid._

Axel glanced to the wall where Demyx was tied up. He merely grinned when the water manipulator saw him and gave him a look, shaking his head and turning away. A quiet rattling from the other end of the wall made his head twist around, torso as well, only to see Sora tied up to the other wall as well. Eyes widened slightly. When was the last time he saw the brunette? Well, whatever. It didn't matter right now.

"What the hell?" The fire manipulator exclaimed, turning to Marluxia with a shocked or confused face – Or one with both mixed emotions. "What's he doing here?" Marluxia hoped he wouldn't have seen him. Ah, well. After an awkward pause, the scythe holder spoke up.

"Because he's seen virtually everything." He mumbled, glancing to Demyx before casting his vision to Sora. "His friends only saw Demyx," Only glare was cast towards the tan-headed adolescent, as if it was his fault for this error.

Axel was worried. Not for Demyx, no, Demyx had his own problems. But for Sora. Now, Axel wasn't gay, but he wasn't going to let Roxas's "full-hearted" half be held hostage but Marluxia and Larxene, who were perhaps two of the dangerous members when they worked together. After all, Roxas was his best friend.

"Oh, of course," he said after another pause, looking to Marluxia and Larxene. "Good idea." From the corner of his eye, he could see Sora staring at him, not bothering to try and get out of his ropes now.

"Hey, tell you what," Axel said suddenly, clapping his hands together. "You guys get some rest, I'll watch them over." Marluxia gave him an odd glance, casting a look to Larxene before retreating it back to the red-head.

Was he up to something? No. What would he want with Sora and Demyx? Nothing, most likely. But it was never hurt to be suspicious. Larxene, on the other hand, was eager to get out of the stuffy old place, and tugged on Marluxia's shirt. "Come on, it's fine." She murmured, glancing towards the door. Or, well, where there /used/ to be a door.

Marluxia shrugged, sighing slightly afterwards. What Larxene said, goes. Quickly, the two exited out of the hidden room, leaving the three behind.

Axel waited ten seconds after they exited the doorway, eyes peering outside in case they decided to come back. No, they were gone, alright. Eyes darted to where Sora was tied up, and hands quickly began to untie him from the wall. The Keyblade Master said nothing, but seemed to be shocked by what he was doing. With all the ropes untied, the fire manipulator raised a hand to Sora's mouth, and with one quick, strong movement, pulled the duct tape right off. The brunette's pupils narrowed, and let out of a yelp from nerves as he rubbed his mouth. God.

He looked up to Axel, a confused look on his face. "Er, thanks." He said awkwardly. He was confused – Was Axel the enemy, or not? He watched as the other adolescent nodded, turning to Demyx, whom was staring, bewildered, at both of them.

"We'll be going now," Axel said with a sly grin, begin towards the doorway. Demyx tried to say something, but all that came out were murmurs and sloshes out words. Body wriggled, trying to loosen up the knots of the ropes that kept him tied down. Sora looked from the tan-haired adolescent to the red-haired one, to and fro and over and over again.

"Axel, you're not just going to, well, _leave_ him here, are you?" Sora spoke up, being the kind person that he was. Well, maybe he was a bit too kind.

Axel frowned, looking to Sora, then to Demyx. He groaned, raising a hand to his temple and closing his eyes, shaking head from side to side before walking over to the water manipulator. Like he had done to the Keyblade Holder moments before, he quickly unraveled the ropes around Demyx's wrists and ankles. With another swipe of duct tape, Demyx, too, let out a yell, doing what Sora had done minutes ago.

"_Thank_ you," the tan-haired adolescent said, eyes looking to Axel with a countenance of mixed expressions. With a quick movement, he headed towards the door. Ah, too late. Axel's arm reached out, blocking his way out. The sitar player looked confused, staring at the other.

"What?" Demyx asked, glancing to Sora, then back to Axel. The red-head rolled his eyes.

"If I let you go, and Marluxia and Larxene find you missing too, they'll bound to find you if you're not with us." Axel explained, making hand movements with his free hand. He needed to get it through Demyx's thick head that it would easier if they traveled in a group rather then separate, so that if the two "enemies" right now wanted to fight for their prisoners back, they'd have one more person to fight back.

Demyx just sort of stared, but soon gave in. "Fine," he sighed, glancing to Sora, who was standing at the doorway, listening to their conversation.

"Let's go," Axel said, heading towards the door. Leaving the stuffy old room first, he began to walk down the alley, with Demyx and Sora trying to catch up with him. Even if he was younger then usual, his gait was still long.

The Keyblade Master finally caught up to him, walking quickly to his right side. Demyx didn't care about catching up, really. He'd just stay behind the two.

"Axel, where, exactly, are we going?" Sora asked, looking to the side. It was odd not having to look up at him anymore.

The red-head just grinned. "You'll see."

A/N: You guys like? I liked this chapter, dunno why. Long, eh?


	6. Be Quiet, They'll See Us!

"Shut up, they'll see us!"

"It's not _us _I'm worried about, it's _you_!"

"Oh bloody hell, just _shut up_ already!"

The echoing footsteps of the approaching three were coming nearer to the duo that were, literally, crammed into the oddly-narrow framed alley. The vibrant color of Axel's hair was evident in the shadowed area, and walking beside him was obviously Sora. The two watched as another came trailing about two feet behind them, his blonde hair also evident in the gloomy fog. The two in the alley tried to move slightly and get more comfortable in their awkward positions, but to no avail; it made things even worse then they had been. A grunt escaped one of them, and the other shot his companion a glare before peering out towards the three walking past. Axel and Sora had seemed to be conversing about salty ice cream, while Demyx stayed quiet – For _once_ in his life.

"I'm slipping," one of the two said, her whisper stressed and loud. The other looked to him, his chest trying to expand in the narrow alley so he could actually breathe regularly. Their position, like stated earlier, was awkward. The one who was slipping seemed to be on top of the other one, or at least leaning terribly hard on him. The guy being leaned on was closer to exiting the alley first, while his companion was behind him. So, if the one leaning on the other slipped, they'd both fall out and be seen.

"Just hold on, they're almost gone!"

"I _can't_ hold on, I'm _slipping_!"

Suddenly, the one nearest the exit watched as Axel suddenly stopped his stride and looked around. Sora stopped as well, and Demyx walked up beside the two. He could see the red-head mouth, "Did you hear that?" to the others, and a silent curse escaped his lips. Maybe they'd forget about it and go away. Yeah… Sure.

"Hear what?" Sora asked, twisting his head around. He saw nothing. Maybe it was a cat or some sort of dog. He certainly didn't hear anything. It didn't look like Demyx had heard anything, either. They both looked to Axel, was scanning the area of the street.

"I guess it was nothing." The fire manipulator shrugged, and the three started up again. "You know, Demyx, it's funny: I thought I heard L-" suddenly, he was cut off as a large sound tumbled out of a small alley they had just passed moments before. The three immediately spun around, only to face two adolescents their age crumpled over each other. One of them was a girl, and the other was a guy. The male looked oddly familiar, but Sora couldn't place who or where he'd seen him before.

"Luxord?" Demyx exclaimed, eyes widening as he looked to the two on the cement floor. The girl was unknown to him, but that didn't matter now. Immediatley after Demyx blurted the gambler's name out, both Axel and the spiky-haired brunette suddenly had realization of who the adolescent really was. Luxord grunted in dismay, lifting his two arms up and pushing his torso up from the cement, legs then propelling him to a standing position. The gambler's arms brushed off the dirt from his chest, and nearly forgot about his lady-friend that was still on the ground. Turning suddenly, the blonde offered her his hand – But she gave the male a glare and got off herself, facing him angrily. With a whirl of her hand and a sudden smacking sound, she was off, turned the corner, and disappeared from sight, leaving Luxord rubbing the bright red spot that was now evident on his cheek.

It was odd to see Luxord without his trimly cut beard. Now clean cut, his was probably as tall as Axel was now, which was a bit taller then Sora was, overall. He wore black-hued pants, and on his torso was covered by a white undershirt and an also black jacket, making his hair and vibrant eyes seem to glow among his dark outfit. A chain hung from his neck, and hanging from this were two metal dice.

"Yeah, you bloody ingrate, it _is_ me." The gambler spat to Demyx, giving him a glare before turning to Axel. "Seems you've got the same problem to, then?" There was a slight grin on his features before it drifted quickly away. Sora could feel Axel shift uncomfortably beside him.

"Yeah, Lux, what's it to you?" The added nickname was something that the fire manipulator knew it would distraught the other adolescent. And, indeed, it did, for Luxord's pupils narrowed afterwards. But the gambler knew how to keep a poker face, all in all.

"Just thought that I'd tell you-" The blonde began, looking at his fingernails to seem un interested. His sentence stopped, and there was a rolling shrug of his shoulders before a little bit of a grin appeared on his features before his stare looked up to Axel. "Oh, wait! You don't care, right? Nothing that _I _say will help _you, _or him." He motioned to Demyx. "Of course, the three trouble makers are back together aren't they?" Sora glanced to Axel, but the red-head did not whisper or motioned anything to him.

"Like old times, huh?" Luxord went on, his words sharp and cool. "You, Demyx, and of course," his bright eyes looked to Sora. "Roxas." Sora's eyes narrowed slightly.

"Shut up! Leave him out of this." The Keyblade master yelled, his hands tingling as he readied to summon the Keyblade. But suddenly, he found Axel's arm blocking him between Luxord and the brunette, orange eyes looking to Sora.

"There's no point in fighting."

Sora stared at him for a good amount of time; Finally, a sigh escaped his thin lips as his summon fell into oblivion. He saw Luxord grin slyly out of the corner of his eye.

"Good boy." Luxord went on. Sora had to admit that his intimidating stature had lessened while he stood this age. Why were they not running him off? The three of them against him? Pfft. It wouldn't even count as a fight. But. There was the note tucked in the back of his head that he hadn't seen any of them – Marluxia, Larxene, Demyx, or Axel – Take out their weapons, except for the small dagger that Marluxia had kept in his pocket. Why was that? But, there was so many questions that still needed to be answered. Too many, in fact, that his mind was beginning to overload. So many people, so many things were happening at the same time, it all seemed like a blur.

Unknown to the three, Luxord had been slowly backing up the whole time in their conversation. His mission was to slowly back up until he reached the place where the corner turned into the open street, and from there sprint off and hope that they didn't follow. Things were becoming worse and worse by the day; and now this had happened. Of course, the gambler knew they'd meet again. Rumors had spread around town of a red-head sneaking into the haunted house, and another of a mysterious blonde boy working for money, and never seemed to get his job right. Or, at least one kid had said that, saying he had to work with the adolescent on the job, which included lifting and organizing many objects for the food shop: The boy said he had ran off when their boss found him stealing some supplies from storage. Luxord hadn't taken it seriously. It couldn't have been Demyx, there was a lot of un-responsible blonde boys with weird hair-styles around Twilight Town… Right?

Well, he'd been wrong, and here the two stood with Sora himself. Finally, he felt a wisp of an opening behind him, and felt the wall no longer beside each side of his framework.

"Luxord, why are you here?" Axel inquired, giving him a questionable glance. The gambler wouldn't say his purpose in this small world, much less to Axel and the others. The gambler only smiled.

"I need to finish some business here," and, with that, he was off, disappearing from sight in the open street.

"I… Don't… Think… We…. Can… Find… Him… Sora…" Demyx panted, leaning against a nearby wall and laying his head on the surface. The Keyblade Holder glanced wearily to him, but he, too, was worn out from running. Axel was leaning his back to the wall, staring at the opposite brick surface as in some sort of deep thought over the dilemma.

The brunette sighed, and leaned on the wall right next to Demyx. The musician gave him no heed, and continued to close his eyes and catch his breath. All their chests were pumping vigorously, and Axel still hadn't said anything.

"Alright, tell you what," the red-head finally spoke up, turning to the two and breaking from his trance on the opposite wall. "Sora, let's find your friends. God knows where they ran off to trying to find you." He lifted himself from his tilting position on the wall, shrugging slightly. "Where'd you last see them?"

Sora seemed a little bewildered at Axel's sudden comment. But, in fact, Sora himself hadn't thought about his friends for a good long time. Where _was_ the last time he'd seen them? Ah, right: The hideout. He turned to Axel.

"Remember the place you kidnapped Kairi?" Axel moved uncomfortably at this sentence.

"Yeah."

"They're there."

"Otherwise known as the place they kept me hostage." Demyx added sourly, giving Sora a glance before looking back to Axel.

"It's not a long walk. We could get there in about-" He was cut off by a couple of running footsteps. Sora heard Demyx try and hold back a yelp, and they turned around, only to see Marluxia and Larxene side by side, facing them with a vigorous look on both their faces. Dawn was approaching, and the first streaks of light were beginning to open up the sky.

"Oh, it's the lovebirds."

"Shut up, Axel." Larxene hissed, glaring at him with radiant, glowing eyes. To Sora, they seemed to be set ablaze. "Once again, you're a traitor to us."

"Hey, take it easy! Not my fault you're un-observant to anything I do."

There was a silence for a moment, and it seemed that Marluxia had already taken out his dagger. Demyx was staring closely at it, never taking his eyes off it in fear that he wouldn't dodge it if flower-boy decided to throw it at him.

"Are you going to attack us with that little dagger, or what?" Sora blurted to them, casting his gaze to each of them. Marluxia looked at him, lifting the dagger higher.

"You mean this? Well, I don't see you with any weapons, now do I?" he threw the dagger up in the air, catching it on its grip. "Oh, and Axel: I won't be sorry for doing this." There was a sudden flick of his wrist, so fast that even Sora didn't even see it until he felt the dagger zoom past his head.

"Axel!"

The fire manipulator hadn't seen this coming. Eyes narrowing, he had no time to dodge the flying dagger, and at the last moment he didn't even have time to shield his chest from the dagger. It had happened so fast that he hadn't had time to act: In truth, the dagger was about to pierce his chest after one second after Marluxia had thrown it. He could barely even wait for it to stab him – In fact, he had no time to think at all.

Suddenly, he felt a sudden spray of water at his face, showering him with water. Eyes opened, and found a wall of water itself blocking him from the now-fallen weapon. Axel looked to Demyx, pupils narrowing. He held his blue-hued sitar in hand, his own face shocked with confusion and shock alone.

The wall suddenly fell to the ground, seemingly disappearing under the cobbled street and out of sight. At Axel's feet layed the dagger, wet with the drops of water that had slowed it down from literally killing the red-head. He bent down and picked it up; but while holding it, he looked to Demyx again.

Demyx was in a blur. He could feel the sitar in his hands, feel the strings, and feel the notes sliding away in nothingness as his fingers left the strings themselves. If he had had a heart, it would've been beating wildly. But, he had no heart to call his own. Eyes were wide with confusion, or, pretending to have confusion, and he looked to Axel.

"Hey, look! I got my sitar back!" He yelled, his tone sort of shaky and excited at the same time. How could this be? How in God's name could he be holding his sitar? It was probably a delusion, some sort of mirage… How could _he_, Demyx, have his weapons, and the others not?

Marluxia and Larxene glanced to each other. Though Demyx wasn't the greatest of fighters, he now had the only weapon between the fighting group. And the musician knew this. Eyes flickered to them, and a grin crept up his thin lips as wide as his face allowed it to go.

"Dance, water, dance!" He yelled, and his hand went flying over the strings. A melody of rock notes went slicing through the morning air, and lifting up from the ground came an enormous wall of water, taller then Marluxia and Larxene alone. With another twinge of notes, Demyx sent it flying towards the two, who had no time to react. It slammed vigorously into their framework, and both went tumbling onto their backs, soaking with water and coughing it up as well.

"Ok, we can go now!" Demyx commented, and turned vividly around and began walking quickly off. Axel raised his arm and caught him by the collar of his white shirt, and Demyx struggled to try and get out of his grip, like he had done when Larxene had kidnapped him.

"Not just yet, Dem." The fire manipulator replied, giving him a large, smirking expression. The musician caught his vibe, and as he summoned away his sitar (Quite uncertainly, however, for fear he wouldn't be able to summon it back), and replied to the red-head with his own, wide grin, turning to the fallen Marluxia and Larxene. The pink-haired adolescent had hit his head on the wall, and his head was spinning and his eyesight was muggy and blurred. Larxene had suffered less damage, and had not hit the wall, but was still trying to recover from the pressure of the way forcing her onto her back, now unprotected.

Axel leaned down and lifted Larxene up by the shoulders, pressing her to the nearest wall. She blinked, finally regaining her senses, and her kicked and thrashed under Axel's death-grip. The red-head dug into his pocket, revealing the ropes which had tied up Demyx and Sora to the walls in the secret alley-room earlier that night. He could see Larxene's eyes narrow, and he merely smirked wildly. He tossed some to Demyx, who barely caught it in time, then turned back to Larxene.

"You just got owned by Demyx," Axel taunted, chuckling slightly to himself and ignoring the heated glare of the blonde. Soon enough, both her arms were tied up to the wall, and he began working on her feet. Finally, she was tied up perfectly and tightly, just like she had tied up Demyx and Sora. Demyx had finished up tying Marluxia as well, and it had been easy with the flower-boy barely conscious.

"Feel free to give us a call sometime," Axel joked, walking to where Sora stood, who stood bewildered.

"See you later, suckers." Demyx yelled, and raising his hand up to his forehead and doing a little salute-type gesture, the three ran off into the alley, leaving the two behind.

Oof. Hopefully, I got Axel's personality right. And, 'dun worry, Demyx will be back to his annoying self soon. 3 I just didn't feel like getting his personality exactly right in this one.

Reviews welcomed and thanked!


End file.
